


The Calamities of Sword Larceny

by Lonewritersclub



Series: There Were Three of Them [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Feminization, Fluff, In order of, M/M, Past Non-Consensual Touching, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, but jack is like super not victim blaming and the other two are really supportive, but sometimes that's not asked for, captain's quarters, don't read it, i think it's alright but it does contain some references to past non-con so if you don't want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: Jack, or rather Jacqueline, returns from stealing Elizabeth's father's sword for her from the English navy general. Will and Elizabeth look to have some fun with Jacqueline but find out some troubling things about what happened on board the English vessel that put a serious damper on the mood.Excerpt:“Tell me, my pretty princess, what did the bad navy men do to make you so frightened you had to find help on a pirate ship?”Jack’s brows furrowed in surrender to Will’s design and his breath hitched as he finally inhaled again.“This is a pirate ship?”Will suddenly jumped closer, his hands grasping the hem of the dress and pulling it up, up, up, until Jack was free from it completely.“Aye, this be a pirate ship. Now talk, princess. I want to know, what did those men want to do with you, you pretty thing. I might wish to hear some ideas…”Elizabeth was grinning next to them, her lids covering her eyes slightly heavier than usual.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Series: There Were Three of Them [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070825
Kudos: 9





	The Calamities of Sword Larceny

**Author's Note:**

> Final TW!!! Contains references to past non-con touching! Skip it if it makes you uncomfortable, it's okay! Good stuff in a later story.

It was a warm evening in the Mexican Gulf. The sun was dipping half-way beyond the horizon with a flaming orange streak across the vast body of water and the dimming pink sky. Seagulls were flying high above the gentle sway of the sea and bickering to each other every once in a while. It would have been a nice evening to surf the waves but Jack was not very pleased at all.

First of all, his arms were slowly but very surely starting to ache from rowing the dinghy by himself for an hour and a half. The tight corset he was wearing was digging into his armpits like welts from a leather whip and the dress over it was hot, thick and uncomfortable. Not to mention the shoes! Oh, the _shoes_ …

The heavy wig balancing on his head he had ditched way before but the rest had to stay on. The general must have noticed the rescued princess’ disappearance not too long after Jack had made his swift but quiet escape in the spare dinghy. There had been no time for anything but rowing after the oars hit the water. Jack was now far enough from the general’s ship that there was no way for them to spot his location so unless they had a good hunch and were following him slowly. But that seemed unlikely though thanks to Jack’s inconspicuous exit and rigorous rowing. Although so rigorous it simply could not be anymore – Jack’s arms were honestly beginning to kill him.

Fortunately, though, his beloved, the enigmatic and striking Black Pearl, was already in his yearning sights, only a half a mile away. He could spot someone looming over the side railing and then waving their arm to Barbossa who Jack easily identify thanks to his massive feathered hat. When finally wood met wood as the dinghy knocked against the Pearl, Jack stood up and first simply stretched his aching back, although it wasn’t hurting as much as it could have been because the corset had surprisingly helped him at that somewhat by supporting it during the rowing. He hummed in confused appreciation of that.

“Have a lovely cruise, did you Miss Jacqueline?” Barbossa then snickered at him from above the hull ladder as he threw him the ropes to tie the boat up.

Jack took the line with a grimace. “I certainly did not. I don’t know how you managed to get me to agree to this but I won’t be placing myself into such shenanigans again. No sir, I will not...”

Elizabeth then rushed over the side, when she realized who had arrived, and glanced down at Jack from the deck. Her expression was of lightly concealed urgency and anxiety but when she noticed his father’s sword safely glittering at her on the bottom of the dinghy, she gave the widest smile in gratefulness.

“Oh Jack! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Jack climbed up the ladder, carefully in his lengthy dark purple gown, and placed then the sword in her hands. A small bag of other stolen goods he threw at Gibbs by the helm who happily accepted.

“You’re welcome, Lizzie. But next time we need a princess captive, we are kidnapping a real one. I can tell you, this plan was not as bulletproof as you might have thought”, Jack replied with an exhausted sigh and patted down the front of his dress for it to straighten some, almost out of habit by now.

Elizabeth still smiled at him.

“You can tell me all about it at dinner. Come on, you must be starving. We already ate with the crew but Will saved some for you in the cabin”, she said placing her hand to the back of his waist to guide him to the captain’s quarters as if he needed directions.

“Before anything, I want to get out of these clothes. Sweet God, I don’t know how I haven’t fainted yet”, Jack grumbled, picking of the white gloves from his hands one by one at the fingers. They were now more than worn out from the friction of rowing but had too helped to not cause him blisters.

Pintel happened to walk towards them by the doors of the quarters and out of some sense of old propriety he used to know of, after simply just seeing a fancy dress on a person, he stopped to open the doors for Jack and Elizabeth.

“Good to see you safely back, Ms Capt-, uh, _Captain_ ”, he said at first with a little smile but then quickly corrected himself in embarrassment and lowered his gaze to the floor. Jack frowned at him slightly feeling all sorts of strange but then just walked into cabin muttering a quiet thanks to Pintel. Elizabeth wasn’t going to say anything but she was thankful that Jack was too busy wanting to get out of his clothes that he didn’t notice that the whole crew on the deck had once again stopped to a standstill just to look at him mesmerized. The same way they had when he had first come onto the deck dressed as the captive princess before boarding the general’s ship to be rescued by them. And to be entirely specific, being carried over the plank between the two ships by its first mate, a gentleman soldier.

Will was pouring wine into a glass just as Elizabeth and Jack entered the cabin, and greeted them with one of those delightful small smiles of his. 

“Jack”, he simply said with a warm soft voice and walked over to him. “How did it go? Did you find the sword?” he asked. Jack just waved his hand at Elizabeth who lifted up the prized possession with a satisfied grin for him to see.

Jack wandered over to the Chinese partition to change out of his clothes finally as he started to whine to them about the things he had endured on the crazy mission they had put him on.

“You lock that thing up somewhere safe, Lizzie dear, because I’ll _not_ be doing that again. This will be the last of what we see of this dress for truly I am absolutely disgusted by wearing it a jolly old second longer”, Jack grumbled and then settled himself behind the partition and kicked off the high and, above all, highly uncomfortable shoes.

“Good God, I may look pretty but people really ought to keep their eyes and hands to themselves or have they learned nothing in military. The amount of leering and handsy behaviour one has to endure from supposedly high-class navy men is obsidious!” Jack fumed as he started to untie the dress off. However, Will and Elizabeth had done him up so tight and it the awkward place the loops were in, it was an impossible task. 

“Come on now, Jack. You did Elizabeth a wonderful favour by doing this. Why don’t we just leave it at that? Maybe we can think of some way to make it up to you, hm?” Will suggested, hoping to calm Jack down.

“One thing you can do for me, is get me the hell out of this dress and corset! NOW!” Jack yelled in frustration. He was breathing fast and it was terrible because his lungs could only expand a few inches inside the damn corset, and oh no, he was starting to feel quite faint now. It had only been a matter of time.

Will was just around the corner when Jack suddenly wobbled past him to slowly and weakly lay down onto their master bed. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and tried to focus on his breathing. Elizabeth, a smart woman and experienced in such matters, detected the symptoms easily enough and swiftly made her way over.

“Alright now, Jack. It’s okay. Just breathe slowly, through your nose, little by little. We’ll get you out of these clothes now. Then you can eat, have a nice bath and sleep long into the morning. You have certainly deserved it”, she told him as she started to untie the sides of the dress. Jack felt that much calmer from her saying so although the bathing part he was never a big fan of. Then again, even he had to admit that he was feeling quite sweaty after the whole rowing journey.

While Elizabeth moved over to sit on the other side of the bed to untie Jack’s right side, someone was suddenly touching Jack’s knees.

“I’ll remove the stockings as you take of the dress. We’ll make quicker work together”, Will offered from sitting at the end of the bed between Jack’s legs. Jack slit open an eye and watched and _felt_ Will’s hand journey up across the stocking covering his thigh until it came to the lacy and frilly opening of it. His warm and steady hand laid over Jack’s thigh intensely, so close to where it would have felt even better, but it was Will’s heady dark gaze that was locked on Jack’s face, that suddenly turned the air in the room about twenty degree hotter. Jack was no longer trying to breathe slow and calm – he wasn’t breathing at all.

Elizabeth noticed the shift in the atmosphere too when she had finally got all of the ties opened in the dress. His hand had not moved off on Jack’s skin an inch. She glanced to Will. He started to speak then.

“Tell me, _my_ _pretty_ _princess_ , what did the bad navy men do to make you so frightened you had to find help on a pirate ship?”

Jack’s brows furrowed in surrender to Will’s design and his breath hitched as he finally inhaled again.

“This is a pirate ship?”

Will suddenly jumped closer, his hands grasping the hem of the dress and pulling it up, up, up, until Jack was free from it completely.

“Aye, this be a pirate ship. Now talk, princess. I want to know, what did they want to do with you, you pretty thing. I might wish to hear some ideas…”

Elizabeth was grinning next to them, her lids covering her eyes slightly heavier than usual.

“I can’t be sure... It wasn’t quite so vocalised", Jack began. "But once they had me enter the general’s office, one could say he made himself very friendly with me”, Jack answered. Will leaned over him, closer, his gaze now wandering from his face to his chest and waist that were still covered by the black night gown and corset. His fingers followed the shape of Jack’s emphasized small waist back to the inside of his right thigh. His index finger dipped between the stocking and skin there and played with the stretch of the fabric.

“How was he friendly with you?” Elizabeth now asked, her voice lower and huskier as well, quieter She didn’t need to speak up, she was so _close_ to him too after all.

“Ah, he sat down into his big chair behind his desk, staring at me. He told me to come sit on his lap. To tell him all of my worries from the kidnapping. He wanted to make me feel safe again”, Jack continued with a seductive tone, but truthful with every word, although this time the words had another feeling to them. Back in action, he had been concerned of what the old navy man might want with him and that his cover might blow. That could have meant ugly things - only he had his own back here, nobody else. People might know him as Captain Jack Sparrow, the one who always manages to escape, but to him it has never been a guaranteed subject no matter how good he got at it.

But now, as Will slowly started to pull away the silky black stocking from his leg and Elizabeth’s fingers fiddled with the necklaces and other pretty things adorning his body, Jack felt stressed merely by how slow things were moving. Yet he was unable to protest because he needed to conserve what little air he had inside his lungs to take the torment without passing out. Elizabeth trailed her hand from Jack’s neck then towards the cleavage he didn’t possess. Her delicate hand pushed underneath the top of the corset and the night gown. She managed to caress his nipple. Jack inhaled sharply, bit his lip and closed his eyes to focus himself. It was getting a bit too much.

“And did you? Did you take a seat?” Will insisted, his grip on Jack’s thigh tighter now as he moved to the other leg and pushed it so that Jack had to bend his knee.

“Yes”, Jack breathed out, turning his head against the soft pillows to the other side as Elizabeth’s mouth had begun to do something against the sensitive skin behind Jack’s ear. The warm air of her breath tingled and the sweet wetness of her tongue made Jack want to hyperventilate if it merely were possible. "I had no real other choice."

“What happened next?” she continued the questioning between licks and slight bites to Jack’s neck. Although she spoke right next to his ear, Jack could barely hear her.

Will’s rough hands had wrapped around his thigh and together the strong hands slowly pushed the material upwards towards his knee and then downwards to his calf. Each caress was of flickering fire and tantalizingly tickling delight. By the time they had reached his ankle, Jack’s legs were faintly trembling around him and so he squeezed them against Will’s hips in a vain effort to conceal it.

But now, Will moved forward, one hand planted for support next to Jack’s waist on the bed while the other one grabbed his chin to softly turn his face back to him. Jack finally opened his eyes and felt like mewling as if a kitten brought to vessel without a drop of milk for a good voyage. Will’s hips were _nearly_ flush against Jack’s but he wasn’t giving him an inch of what he truly needed. What Will wanted was to hear him talk.

“What happened next, Jackie?”

Will was looking at him intently but with the patience a man of his age shouldn’t have yet acquired. Jack was going to cry. This must have been what it felt to endure the Spanish inquisition. Before finally answering, Jack took as large a breath in as possible so that he could try to explain everything in one single go not to have to take any more silly teasing questions from them.

“I told him I was grateful for him for rescuing me. He smiled”, Jack started but swallowed a bit before smirking at Will. “Told me I’m the _prettiest_ princess he’s ever had the pleasure of saving. He wanted to know more about me so I talked, lengthfully, hoping to bore him”, Jack explained and his eyes fleeted to the dark ceiling of the cabin. ”But then I felt his _hand_. On my _knee_. Under the dress.” Jack shook his head a bit with a sigh. “I said to him I’m flattered by his attention but that I’m saving myself for my _future_ _husband_.”

Jack winked at Will jestingly. Neither of them laughed though. It was quieter now in the cabin. Except for Jack’s shallow yet quick breathing perhaps. The corset was still bugging him after all.

Elizabeth questioned him further. _Gentler_.

“Did he listen to you?”

Jack’s smile was faltering and he was beginning to frown now. The atmosphere was changing to a heavy direction but not in the good way.

“Mmm… Well, as much as you can imagine a general would listen to a lady. To keep him from _exploring_ me further, I proposed him another way for me to thank him.”

“What was that?”

Jack rolled his eyes at the question. The answer seemed obvious to him.

“I touched him of course! Only with my hand though. Thankfully that was pretty much enough.”

There was more hanging in the air clearly and Will needed to know the full extent of it.

“What else?”

Jack waved his hand as nonchalantly as one might at the matter. The lavish gold rings glittered in Jack’s fingers against the yellow candlelight caught by the elusive movement.

Who knew these two could be so invested in his stories. They hardly ever questioned him this much on the details and n more did it even seem to add to the mood either.

“Well nothing big. Uh, he just kissed me… And felt my chest, although, I don’t know what he got from that. He seemed happy enough in the end though. Afterwards he just told me to get some rest on the sofa he had in his office while he went to see about the crew outside. He left me alone and that’s when I was able to look for the sword. It was kept safe in his bookshelf. I got a few other trinkets from there too!”

While Jack left his response on a high note, the mood in the cabin otherwise was definitely not of that. While that fortunately seemed to be the end of the questioning finally, the two were completely quiet now but in a grave way. Definitely not the good kind. Jack looked between them both – Will, still between his legs but stiff as tree trunk, and Elizabeth at his side, hard and immobile as stone. They were both gazing at him with unreadable expressions.

Just when Jack started wondering that maybe time had stopped running or the world had ceased turning, Elizabeth finally spoke again.

“We will never make you do anything like that again, Jack.”

Her voice was… firm. Stern. Serious. The same tone she used to scold Jack with but strangely enough now the admonishment wasn’t towards him. Jack opened his mouth to say something – like “what?” – but she continued.

“I’m sorry I made you have to do this for me. I didn’t realize it would go that far. Ever.”

Jack was speechless. He didn’t even realize what he had told them had upset them so. Now he felt terrible for telling them. He didn’t harbour any blame for it at them. The deed he had to commit was due to the general’s actions and thereby it was his shame to carry. Jack had merely done what seemed necessary to complete his task. He only wanted to Elizabeth have her father’s sword back. And it wasn’t as if this was the first time he had had to resort to such extents to save his own skin.

The two were being too severe about the whole matter. Jack thought that once they had got their answer, they could finally have a good night together.

“Lizzie dear. Don’t worry so. I got back here alive to you two and even the sword did too. To me that sounds like a success”, Jack said to her honestly, with a happy smirk, looking deep into the glassy hazel of her eyes. Her lower lip trembled ever so slightly but her brows were set strongly in a frown.

“No, Jack. There are certain things you shouldn’t have to do for us. For anyone. Not unless utterly necessary. Getting me back my father’s sword isn’t that type of a necessity. I’m sorry I made you go through that. You have no idea.”

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye despite how defiantly she wanted to stand behind her suggested faults and take responsibility. She angrily brushed it away. In his confusion Jack looked to Will but his face was of remorse too. Of sorrow.

Suddenly the sight made Jack enraged.

“No!”

He sat up and furiously grabbed Will by his shirt.

“You will not be sorry for me!” Jack yelled defiantly at first just him and then to them both, letting go of Will with animosity.

“I went through all this trouble, wore this bloody corset, gave a sleazy general a handjob and then rowed in a dress for miles under the beaming sun - _I even shaved my legs and beard!_ – to get Lizzie back the last thing available she could have of her dad to remember him by”, Jack explained, slowly lowering his voice somewhat but still clearly annoyed. “Now I did that so she could be happy and I did that out of my own free will.”

Will and Elizabeth were listening to him carefully so he fortunately didn’t need to be worried about a screaming argument. He continued getting up from the bed because their closeness was suddenly bothering him. _A_ _lot_. In fact, the more he thought about the situation, the more frustrated he got.

“Sure I might have been pressured a little but you think I couldn’t have _weaselled_ my way out of it eventually if I really was against it? I did this so that Lizzie would be happy and in turn you Will would be too, ‘cause _God_ knows, she’s the world to you”, Jack said with an exasperated breath and then swiftly turned around on his heels to face the two following him with their concerned eyes and ears from the bed. By this point Jack was panting because he was both walking, shouting and wearing a lungs crushing corset at the same time and one knew you could only do two of those activities at once before passing out. However, Jack had no time for breath because he was fuming by the ears.

“But now, _instead_ , you are _upset_ that I went through all this trouble for you? What kind of a thanks is that?” Jack threw hands into the air, almost out of desperation for some sanity in the depths of the insane argument they were having.

“I don’t need you to feel bad for me. I’m _fine_! I’d have told you otherwise if I wasn’t. And even if I wasn’t fine with something, there’s nothing we can do about it now, is there. It _already_ happened!” The logic seemed undisputable to Jack, and by the end he was practically pleading them to understand. “Can’t we just be happy that it’s over now and you have the sword back?”

There was no response. But that’s when solemn Will suddenly decided to come alive and stood up from the bed. He deliberately approached Jack, who was now shivering in just his nightgown and corset, his bare feet cold on the black wood. The sun had set some while ago and coolness had infused the cabin. The body warmth from the lass and the lassie as well as the previous atmosphere had kept Jack snuggly enough before but _now_ …

He felt so stupid now. Standing alone in some strange lady’s clothes in the middle of his own quarters. Shouting and pleading for clarity.He felt like he had done something wrong even though he had tried to do everything right. To do good by them.

But now they were sorry for him.

Jack felt belittled. Ashamed.

And it was unfair.

Without a word, Will’s arms suddenly engulfed him in warmth again.

“You’re right, Jack”, he said. “You’re absolutely _right_. I’m sorry.”

His voice was heavy but soft and easy. It hummed into Jack’s ears like the waves of the sea against the hull of the ship as Will had Jack's face was buried against his chest. It was a comforting sound among the other voices that were gradually starting to creep into Jack's head again from the stressful emotions. But they got quieted down once more when after a short while he could smell and feel Elizabeth embracing them too. She was a fresh scent, something distinctly feminine even with the trousers on her. Will continued speaking, the ocean waves rushing past Jack’s spine in time with his big hand soothingly stroking down Jack’s hair.

“But we still will never make you do anything like that again. We’ll burn these clothes and you won’t ever have to pretend to be someone else again and run into problems because of that.”

Jack could appreciate that – not having to pretend again – As well as Will’s honesty that Jack would otherwise still get into troubles in the future. It only seemed inevitable.

Elizabeth burrowed her face against Jack’s, beyond the curtain of his locks and kissed the side of his lips. “Thank you, Jack”, she whispered to him with a misty voice. “Thank you for retrieving my father’s sword for me.”

Jack hummed and then smirked after a bit so that she felt it too. He looked to her with his friendly side-glance.

“You’re welcome.”

But as nice and safe it felt to be huddled there in the centre of the cold cabin like penguins in Antarctica, Jack lifted up his head to look at Will again and the soft brown gaze meeting him back.

“I don’t think we necessarily have to burn the clothes _yet_ , though, do you? I mean, what we had going on there before was quite nice, _no_? I’d just… hate to carelessly waste an opportunity so exclusive in one spur of the moment”, Jack argued, as subtly as ever.

After musing it for a bit, Will’s mouth cracked into a genuine smile again and he moved his hand down all the way to the back of Jack’s head, so that Jack felt utterly kept by him, his thumb caressing his shaved smooth jaw gently. Elizabeth peaked her head up too and her inquisitive eyes watched them with returning interest.

“Who would want to be wasteful”, Will agreed.

The bed greeted them once more, with warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this turned out longer than what I had intended or what I had intended to write at all. It was supposed to be just good stuff, but... Well, maybe it's good to mix some dark with the other stuff too. I'll make a sequel to this when I have the time. Until then, I'd love to hear your thoughts and if you have any ideas or prompts for me :)


End file.
